Totally Lost - A Gece Fanfiction
by dancer.diva123
Summary: My first fanfic! Cece and Gunther chat with ppl online and realize who they are! They decide to keep it a secret! I SUCK at summaries! Plz Read! Rated cuz of kissing scenes
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 - Totally Lost**

**Cece's POV**

I was on my laptop chatting with 'ANIMALBOY573'. We have been talking and flirting for about 2 months now. This is what the convo looked like:

ANIMALBOY573: Hey. I've been thinking and I think we should finally meet.

FASHIONISTA321: Really? =-)

ANIMALBOY573: Yes. I really like you. How about we meet Crusty's tonight?

FASHIONISTA321: Sure! =-D is 7 ok?

ANIMALBOY573: You got it! I g2g bye ;-)

I was so excited! I picked up my phone to call Rocky but she came through the window before I got the chance. "Hey hey hey!" she said smiling as always.

I responded with "EEEK!" We both jumped up and down. When we stopped I explained what ANIMALBOY573 and I are going to do. We jumped some more and headed off to the Shake it Up studio for rehearsal. When it was over it was around 6 so I rushed home to get ready.

I put on a pair of red plaid jeans, a nice shirt with a mini leather jacket, and some combat boots. Then I applied my make – up and headed out, grabbing my purse on the way.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o

~ At Crusty's ~

I sat down to a table and waited for about 3 minutes. Then I got a text that read:

From : 1 – 709 – 694 – 4519

This is ANIMALBOY573. I'm here. Close your eyes.

I got crazy butterflies and I closed my eyes. I decided to cover my face so he wouldn't have an advantage. A second later I heard someone sit in the chair across from me.

"Okay open." He says in the sweetest voice I've ever heard. I obeyed and opened my eyes only to see … Gunther Hessenheffer?! I am totally lost!

**Author's Note –** _**I know it's extremely short but the story isn't - I don't intend on ACTUALLY ending it at all! Hope you enjoy! Bye bye bay – beeeeeeeeeeeeeez!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Both of our mouths dropped and I thought I was gonna die. As soon as the waiter came over we immediately zoned back to planet Earth and ordered 2 pieces of cheesy bread, 2 smoothies, and an ice cream Sunday for us to share for dessert.

**Gunther's POV **

"So …" I said nervously while trying to believe how FASHIONISTA321 could possibly be Cece. I mean, FASHIONISTA321 was really sweet and Cece and I hate each other.

"So … Umm you really like me?" Cece asked. My heart sped up and I felt hot and cold all at once. I was unsure of what to say. When I talked to her online I was the happiest I've been since I was voted Goat King Jr. in preschool. On the other hand, Cece and I have always hated her. It was all so sudden.

"Well I … Umm … Do you like _me_?" Is all I could respond with. Her eyes widened and she blushed.

"Honestly I have no idea." She said. "I mean it's all happening so fast! One minute I'm chatting happily online and then …" She trailed off.

"Then you're on a date with your worst enemy." I finished for her.

"Exactly …" She looked at me with her deep brown eyes and I couldn't help but feel the urge to kiss her. We were brought out of our daze when the waiter came. Oh no! I hope that's not who I think it is!

**Deuce's POV**

Oh my gosh is that who I think it is? I take the cheesey bread to table 3 – where they are – and as I approach I see that look in their eyes. I interrupt by saying "AWWWWWW" and they snap out of their daze. "What an adorable couple!" I finish while snapping a picture with my phone.

"It's not what it looks like!" Cece said while her hands in the air. I gave her an 'I'm – not – an – idiot' face and she sighed in frustration and defeat.

"Alright Deucey I'll pay you $50 not to tell." Gunther said while offering his hand to shake.

After a few minutes I decided that I really needed the money, so I shook his hand. "Deal" I replied. They smiled and Gunther spoke again.

"Now go get our food." Cece and I laughed and I did as I was told.


End file.
